Changing Destiny (French Version)
by Agithos
Summary: Quand une recrue du GSG-9 se réveille dans Minecraft, il va essayer de retrouver son chemin mais pas avant d'aider de nouveaux amis (Mob Talker Fanfiction ) La couverture est de NightcoreCreativity, un dessinateur faisant des "redraws" des filles de Mob Talker. Minecraft appartient à Mojang et Mob Talker appartient à AT2


_**Hi guys, Agithos here, um... I just wanted to let you know that I am going to translate my story into French because I noticed that a lot of my viewer are actually french but don't worry, I am not stopping the English version**_

 _ **Salut tout le monde, c'est Agithos, um...Je voulais juste vous dire que je comptait traduire mon histoire en version française car j'ai vu que beaucoup de mes viewers étaient français. Ne vous inquiéter pas, je ne compte pas laisser tomber la version Anglaise**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Cela faisait deux mois, deux mois que j'avais rejoint le GSG-9, l'unité spéciale de mon pays, l'Allemagne. Je m'appelle Mickaël Tabor, j'ai 21 ans, mesure environ 1m90. J'ai les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus et une peau blanche en bonne santé. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 6 ans dans un accident de voiture, j'ai été pris en charge dans un orphelinat où je me faisais tout le temps bousculer et rejeter par les autres parce que j'étais le plus jeune. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps, peut-être deux semaines avant de m'enfuir de cet enfer. J'ai vécu dans la rue pendant 3 mois avant de me faire ramasser par un homme qui m'emmena dans un camp d'entrainement militaire où je fus entrainé pendant 15 ans. Je n'ai jamais connu son nom mais cet homme a changé ma vie.

Puis j'ai rejoint le GSG-9. Comme ma mère me disait avant qu'elle ne parte à jamais : j'adore aider les autres, je ne peux pas supporter les injustices et le terrorisme. Même avec mes deux mois avec l'unité, je n'ai jamais eu à tuer quelqu'un et cela m'allait. Plus je passais de temps sans avoir déjà tué, mieux je me portais.

Après une longue journée de travail, j'arrivais finalement à la maison. Mais ma journée n'était pas terminée, j'adorais jouer à des jeux vidéos, comme Minecraft. C'est justement dans ce jeu que je retrouvais mon ami Chris. Nous jouions ensemble dès que nous en avions le temps. Je l'ai rencontré pendant mon entrainement dans l'armée. Je faisais du ''parkour'' pour me détendre après une journée intense. J'étais sur le toit d'un grand bâtiment, probablement de 5 mètres de haut et je voulais sauter sur le toit d'en face. J'ai commencé à courir mais j'ai mal placé mon pied et loupé mon saut. Je suis tombé du toit et j'ai fini avec une jambe cassée et une conversation avec un médecin très en colère. Ouais, je sais, c'est difficile d'imaginer Chris en colère mais je peux vous assurer que quand il l'est, vous ne voulez pas être sur sa route.

J'ai allumé mon PC, un vrai ordinateur fait pour jouer. C'était un peu tôt pour Chris pour me rejoindre, vu que c'était un docteur. Il y avait une chance pour qu'il ait une urgence quelque part. J'ai donc commencé à jouer à Minecraft tout seul. J'ai crée une nouvelle partie et joué pendant un petit moment. Quand soudain, le courant s'éteignit, me laissant comme un imbécile devant mon ordinateur.

 _« Purée, pensai-je ! Pourquoi ce genre de chose m'arrive toujours quand je joue ?...Ok, voyons voir ce qui cloche avec l'électricité »_

Je suis allé à la cave et j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de remettre le courant avant d'entendre des voix.

 **« Il est l'Elu. »**

« Quoi ? »

 **« Tu peux les aider ! »**

 **« Tu peux sauver leur vie ! »**

Est-ce-que je devenais fou ? Non, je ne le pensais pas, J'ai couru jusqu'à mon armurerie pour prendre les armes que j'avais reçues après mon intégration dans l'équipe. A savoir : un UMP45 et un Five-Seven.

« Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! » Ai-je demandé. Mais, bien évidemment, je ne reçu aucune réponse

J'entendis un gros bruit venant de ma chambre. J'ouvris rapidement la porte pour vérifier…absolument rien, aucun objet n'avait été déplacé ou cassé. Soudain, le courant revint sans explication et ce que je vis me terrifia : sur l'écran de mon ordinateur, deux yeux blancs me fixaient sans aucune expression dans le regard et prêts à absorber mon âme s'ils en avaient la possibilité.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, si c'est un virus, je vais devoir le supprimer »

Je me suis approché lentement vers mon ordinateur. Je m'assis sur ma chaise et essayai de réfléchir à comment ce virus a put infiltrer mon PC. Puis, j'ai fais une grosse erreur, j'ai touché l'écran qui a commencé à absorber ma main puis mon bras.

« OH MON DIEU ! DITES MOI QUE C'EST UN R…. »

Je n'ai jamais pus finir ma phrase a cause de l'ordinateur qui m'avait complètement avalé. Puis tout est devenu noir...

 **Voila pour le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plus. Je compte faire une romance entre Mickaël et le mob qui à reçu le plus de vote, donc allez y voter et je vous dis à la prochaine**


End file.
